Shut up Tyson!
by Beywriter
Summary: Tyson gives Kai a migrane and takes Dragoon off him and threatens Tyson by flushing Dragoon away if he speaks once around Kai. But Tyson is determined to get Dragoon back any means. Side pairing: Ray/Max


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

My 70th Beyblade fic!  
NOTE: There is strong language in this story, read at your own risk!

**Shut Up Tyson!**

It was supposed to be any ordinary training day.  
But Kai was having a migraine and its name was Tyson.

* * *

Ray and Max sparred outside, Kenny was keeping a close eye on the battle that was actually getting to look like a Championship match.  
"Guys...it's just sparring...chill!"  
"TIGER CLAW!!"  
"GO DRACIEL"  
"BUT KAI!" Tyson's yell managed to fight its way through the cries of the bladers.  
"NO TYSON...GO AWAY...YOU'RE GOING TO SPAR MAX AND THAT'S FINAL!"  
This throw off their focus and the battle ended a tie.  
"I WANNA TRY RAY AGAINST HIS NEW BLADE!"  
Max growled but made the best of it.  
"The lovers are fighting again" he laughed, Kai and Tyson weren't together...the others called them that as they spent most their time arguing and Kai was nearing his limits.  
Ray and Max were the ones who were together.  
"Good job Max" Ray wiped the sweat off his face with a towel and drank from a bottle.  
Just then Kai came out looking pissed with the other blue haired teen behind him.

* * *

Kai was scary like this, Max came forward to his boyfriend and Ray looked back at him and warmly smiled.  
"You know he's not mad at us."  
"He just scares me a little."  
Ray nodded and wrapped his right arm around the blond.  
"Max...get ready to blade Tyson" Max nodded and moved away from his lover's grip.  
"No Max...stay there...I wanna fight Ray."  
"Tyson, we just battled...you stopped it...we need a rest first."  
"Fine...Ray...we go in five minutes."  
"NO TYSON...THAT'S IT" Kai went over to Tyson and ripped the Beyblade out of his hand.  
"If you say **ONE **more word or whine...I'm flushing Dragoon down the toilet!"  
Tyson's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to protest.  
"TYSON, he's not joking" Ray warned from behind him.  
Tyson closed his mouth and nodded.  
"If you'll excuse me...I'm gonna take a pain killer and get rid of this headache."  
Kai vanished back inside and Tyson gave Kai the finger.  
"Damn Tyson...you pissed him off for sure!" Max said.  
Tyson just glared at Max.  
"Shut it!" he whispered.  
"Why do you wanna blade with me anyway?"  
"Driger X...that's why."  
Ray looked at the gold coloured Beyblade in his left hand and smirked.  
"Yeah, Driger X looks sweet."  
"But now you can't Beyblade at all."  
"I know" Tyson sat down on a rock and sighed.  
"Why wouldn't he let me blade?"  
Max sat next to him.  
"He has his reasons."  
Ray sat on Tyson's right.  
"Yeah, that's one thing that makes him mysterious...nobody knows what makes him tick"  
"He's more like a ticking time bomb if you asked me."  
"THAT BETTER NOT BE TYSON OUT THERE OR DRAGOON'S GOING FOR A SWIM!"  
"Eeep!"  
"Tyson stubbed his toe on a rock" Ray said into the house.  
There was silence for a few moments before Kai responded.  
"Tyson...you're an idiot."  
"Whoa" Max said before Tyson had time to react.  
"Yeah dude, he's just trying to wind you up" Ray explained and Tyson nodded.  
He didn't want Dragoon flushed away.

* * *

Kai did come out about ten minutes later and got Dranzer ready to battle.  
Tyson glared at his captain and saw the bulge in his pocket which he knew was Dragoon.  
Without turning to look to his left Kai said.  
"You can wipe that look off your face right now Tyson...Ray, come on."  
"Sure" Ray took Driger out of his pocket and readied his launcher.  
"On your words Kai!"  
The Russian nodded and started a count down.  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
"COME ON DRIGER...ATTACK!"  
"GO DRANZER!"  
They too sank into a heated battle.  
All Tyson cared about was getting Dragoon back.  
He was going to get him back...no matter what.

* * *

"_I know...I'll sneak up to him and then take Dragoon and run like hell._"  
Tyson knew Kai would be distracted.  
He got off where he was sat and sneaked up to Kai.  
Slowly but surely Tyson reached his hand to Kai's pocket.  
"DRANZER, FLAME SABRE"  
"_Oh no..._"  
"UUF" Kai elbowed Tyson in his head and was knocked out cold.  
Kai felt like he had elbowed a rock and brought another battle to close.  
"Thanks Tyson, my win didn't count" Ray growled before noticing the teen was out cold.  
"Damn, he's knocked out."  
Kai glanced down to his left side to see Tyson lying there.  
"Like I said...you're an idiot...okay someone drag his ass inside."  
Kai picked up Dranzer and went inside leaving the teen to Max, Kenny or Ray to drag in.  
"I'll get him" Ray went over and picked him up bridal style.  
Max glared at Tyson jealously.  
He should be in that position.  
"Don't worry Maxie, as soon as I put this heavy baby in his crib I'll come and give you my full attention" Ray threw that over his shoulder as he stepped into the Dojo.  
Kenny choked on the tea he was drinking when he heard that.  
Max smiled warmly and went back inside after his boyfriend.  
"_Jeez, Max is like a rabbit_" Kenny packed up his stuff and went back to his lab.

* * *

Tyson groaned and opened his left eye.  
His head was banging.  
"Ow" he groaned and sat up rubbing his head.  
Slowly he got out and went to the bathroom and he saw a big bruise over his head.  
"_Good going Tyson...idiot._"

* * *

Just then the door to the bathroom opened with Ray and Max came in just wearing robes.  
Their hair looked messy and they had tired looks in their eyes.  
A strong smell of sweat met his nose.  
"Whoa, you guys sure had a work out."  
They looked at each other and sniggered, Tyson then realized what they did.  
"You could say that...Ray sure gave my as..."  
"Look, don't want to know what you two did...I'll go."  
"Whoa, you sure got a bruise there" Max said.  
"Yeah" Tyson closed the door and a few moments later it was locked, water and moaning were heard a few moments later.  
"_Damn, they're like bunnies...I hope Ray doesn't get pregnant...but Ray doesn't look like he's in heat._"  
He knew male Neko's got pregnant when they were in heat.

* * *

He wandered into the kitchen and then saw Kai.  
"Finally you're awake...you were sleeping for about three hours, if you ask me...you're the lucky one not having to hear Ray and Max making love for an hour and a half"  
Kai looked at him.  
Tyson looked like he was about to speak.  
"Remember, it maybe three hours later but I still don't want to hear your voice.  
"_Bastard._"  
Kai was reading the news paper.  
"Kenny's doing research on the battle Data".  
"_I hate you._"  
Tyson nodded and went into the fridge for a snack and left the room.

* * *

He walked past the bathroom, moans could still be heard.  
"_They so better clean that shower._"  
Tyson closed the door and sat on his bed sighing.  
"I can't believe Kai flew off the handle."

* * *

Tyson ate the chocolate bar.

Just then he noticed Dragoon on the bedside table.

He grabbed it and got out and ran to Kai.  
Just as he passed the bathroom the door opened and Ray came out only wearing a towel.  
He tripped and pinned Ray to the floor, the towel fell away as Ray fell.  
Tyson lied on top of Ray and stared at Ray in shock.  
His damp skin was wetting his clothes.  
"Sorry."  
"TYSON" Tyson gulped and looked up to his right to see Max looking angry.  
"Give me back my boyfriend...he's mine" Max smiled.  
"Get off me please Tyson, you're heavy" Tyson moved to get up.  
"Hey, relax, I know you tripped, be careful.  
The blond pulled Tyson up but kept one hand on the towel around his waist.  
"Sorry again."  
"It's okay, just watch where you're going in future" Ray said.  
"I will" Tyson ran to the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey Kai...thanks for giving me back Dragoon!"  
"I didn't" he investigated his pocket to find a rock.  
"What the hell?"  
"Ah, noticing the switch I did?" Ray came in behind Tyson after a quick dressing session but his hair was still loose.  
"You did!" Kai gasped.  
"Yep...right before me and Max had our "work out" session together...I switched it with a rock when I was talking."  
"_Damn, Ray's like a ninja...I didn't even notice._"  
"Okay Tyson, keep Dragoon but let it serve as a warning...next time there will be no delay"

* * *

So what was left of the day passed peacefully, well to Kai as Tyson was to scared of Kai blowing up and Dragoon going for a swim.  
As for Ray and Max...they just spent the rest of the day in the lounge enjoying the quiet snuggling company only a lover can provide.  
Kenny worked on the Data and found Ray's new Beyblade to have flaws in its design but since Max and Ray had fallen asleep in each others arms, he didn't want to spoil the peace.

Author notes

Beywriter: I bet you all thought I was gonna have a lemon in there!  
Ray: Sorry to disappoint you but Beywriter might write the lemon separately if there are enough reviews asking for it.  
Max: So, what did you all think? Please share your opinions in a review, they help writers to improve and as you may know...they brighten up the Author's day!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
